warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparrow Fur/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Sparrow Fur |early settler=Sparrow Fur |deputy=Sparrow Fur |mother= Turtle Tail |father=Tom |brothers=Owlstar, Pebble Heart |adopted father=Gray Wing |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks = Dawn of the Clans, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown}} Sparrow Fur is a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Sparrow Fur was the first deputy of SkyClan, born to Turtle Tail and Tom along with Pebble Heart and Owl Eyes. She grew up on the moor raised by her adopted father, Gray Wing, but left to find Tom when he joined Clear Sky's camp. He died saving her from One Eye, and afterwards Sparrow Fur remained loyal to Clear Sky, fighting in numerous battles and becoming his deputy. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Sparrow Fur and her siblings are born to Turtle Tail after she rejoins Tall Shadow's group, previously being a kittypet with their father, Tom. The kits are watched over by their adopted father, Gray Wing; however, they are taken away by Tom, who wishes for them to join him as kittypets. Before the three are rescued, Turtle Tail is killed on the Thunderpath. Sparrow Fur is furious for being taken away from her father when her mother was dead. :When she learns that Tom is living in Clear Sky's camp, Sparrow Fur leaves to find him. However, the kit is confronted by One Eye. They battle, and Sparrow Fur is almost killed, only surviving when Tom arrives and instead is killed. One Eye later returns and imprisons Sparrow Fur, but she is rescued and escapes with Clear Sky. She insists on being the one to lure One Eye into their trap, succeeding and bringing the villain down. Upon returning to the forest, she attacks Snake when he tries to betray Clear Sky. :She chooses to remain in the forest when the spirit-cats order the group to separate, but is now joined by Owl Eyes. However, their reunion does not last long, as Owl Eyes follows Thunder when he defects from Clear Sky to form a new group. When Star Flower is kidnapped by Slash, Sparrow Fur insists on fighting for her, and later helps rescue Black Ear. As he dies, Gray Wing names Clear Sky's group SkyClan. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, Sparrow Fur refuses Moth Flight access to SkyClan to train Acorn Fur as a medicine cat on Clear Sky's orders, though Moth Flight observes that she doubts her leader's decision. When Clear Sky's son, Tiny Branch, is bitten by a fox, Sparrow Fur seeks help from the other Clans. Later, she participates in a battle with WindClan. ''Novellas'' :In ''Thunderstar's Echo, Sparrow Fur has become deputy of SkyClan, noted as being trusted by her leader and respected by her Clan. Detailed description :Sparrow Fur is a sleek, tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, a white belly, a splotchy tail, and green eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *Sparrow Fur is mentioned to look just like Turtle Tail, and has the same markings as Turtle Tail's tortoiseshell fur. *She has kittypet blood via Tom. Mistakes *She was mistakenly called brown. *She was mistakenly described with amber eyes. *She was mistakenly called a tom. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Quotes |'''See more}} External links * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages